I Can See You In Your Wedding Dress
by WildLilFlower
Summary: Quinn has one last chance to convey her feelings to Rachel before she gets married. Will it work? Songfic. One-sided(?) Faberry. My first fic, so go easy on me.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic...like ever. Probably the only one I'll ever do. Especially if people don't like it. I do apologize since I'm not much of a writer, but I do hope some of you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or YG Entertainment. I don't own Taeyang or his song "Wedding Dress." I just used it for the sake of entertaining others.**

* * *

She has got to be dreaming.

No. Not a dream. It's a freaking nightmare. There's no way in hell that Rachel and Finn are getting married right after Regionals. There's no way.

"For those of you who weren't the biggest fans of our impending nuptials, we thank you also."

Fuck.

Quinn still couldn't believe it. She looked over towards Santana and Brittany, but the disbelief in their faces solidified it. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. Only recently had she come to terms with her feelings for the small diva standing with the oaf-ish boy looming over everyone. She had planned to try to woo Rachel away from Finn as timed progressed and show that they were truly meant to be together, but this news effectively threw a wrench in her plans and the other two legs of the Unholy Trinity knew it as well. Both had known of Quinn's feelings long before she did. It was pretty damn obvious, according to them. So, when Quinn had confessed her feelings for the tiny, Jewish teenager, they knew they had to help their leader unpress her lemon.

Hazel eyes held onto browns and baby blues. A silent conference went on between the trio as the New Directions filed towards the stage. The eerie thing that Quinn had found out when the three of them had all met was the way that they seemed to connect with each other. Brittany and Santana had a stronger connection, obviously, but Quinn wasn't very far behind. As if they shared a telekinetic conversation, plans were rewired and shifted to suit the sudden change.

The New Directions performed their songs, and traveled backstage to await the results. Quinn couldn't look towards Rachel and Finn. Santana was, obviously, gagging at their closeness and Brittany was rubbing Quinn's back soothingly, knowing that whatever was causing her friend to fret had nothing to do with the competition. Soon enough, the results were in.

New Directions won. They were going to Nationals.

As the rest of the group rushed home to grab their clothes for the wedding, energized from their win, Brittany lingered behind, as planned and grabbed Rachel's arm before she could leave.

"Rach! Can you help me with something real quick? I think my cat stole my dress. He might be planning to wear it to prom."

"Brittany, I'm kind of in a hurry here. I know for a fact that your dress is at Santana's. I made sure of that so nothing would happen to it. This is a waste of ti-"

"Just a few minutes," Brittany managed to throw in midway into a Rachel Berry rant. "Lord Tubbington always sneaks out of the house, and he knows where San lives. He could've taken it and ran away. Even though he's fat, he's still a ninja."

Rachel huffed and turned to look towards the doors. The brunette worried her lower lip before turning to look at the dancer and nodding. It would be faster to just go along with the tall dancer anyway.

"Fine. But just for a few minutes. I cannot be late for my wedding."

"Yay! Let's go."

Brittany led Rachel toward the choir room. The original plot was to have this little shindig set in the auditorium, but since there were still people there, it wasn't the best place to sing out one's feelings. Lucky for Quinn, all she needed was the piano. Said blond was standing there nervously as the duo walked through the door. She felt Santana's hand on her shoulder as she moved to take her place. Brittany sat Rachel down in one of the chairs and went to her spot next to Santana at the microphone stands, giving the other blond a thumbs-up and a wide smile.

"Quinn? Santana? What's going on?"

This was it. It's now or never. Quinn took a deep breath to calm her erratic heartbeats.

"Rachel…I…umm…I wanted to perform a song for you. It's really not something that I would normally sing, but it conveys my feelings right at this moment."

Confused, Rachel tilted her head. "Couldn't this have waited until after the wedding? I really need to get going now."

"NO!" Quinn cried out as her crush stood up. Seeing the desperate look in those hazel eyes, Rachel sat back down and looked at the taller woman expectantly She was still confused, but now extremely curious. Letting out a sigh, Quinn took her place at the piano. Her friends were ready to sing and so was she, whether she actually was or not. Eventually, deft fingers touched upon ivory keys and began to play.

The song wasn't something that Rachel recognized, despite her immense collection of songs. Quinn had happened upon the song when Artie was playing it on his iPod a while back. It was a Korean song, but what little she heard got stuck in her head. Eventually, Quinn just asked the wheelchair-bounded boy what the song was and downloaded it herself. Soon enough, she looked up the translations to the song and was floored by how it fit her feelings. So, as she sings now for the girl of her dreams, Quinn plans to pour every ounce of emotion into the song.

_Some say it ain't over til it's over_

_But I guess this is really over now._

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen_

_When you have a fight with him_

_Sometimes I see you cry_

_Feeling so sad and blue, yet I feel so hopeful_

Images of the countless arguments with Finn began to flow freely through Rachel's mind, as if they were bursting forth after being held back by a dam. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to look anywhere but at Quinn, not wanting her to see what she was remembering. Her former tormentor always had a way of reading her like a book.

_When I'm in secret, my heart a-a-aches for you_

_But with a hint of your smile, pain just ebbs away_

All the glances and small smiles to each other. It was as though the two had their own little world whenever they were together. No one to judge them and ridicule them. They just were.

_I had to hide my feelings, oh so strong, from you or else_

_We would've drifted apart, never to speak anymore_

_I hold my breath, and then I bite my lips_

_Oh, please leave him and come to me_

There it was. Quinn played her hand. Now it was laid out in front of Rachel. The blond just hoped that her own heart wouldn't be crushed too much if rejection was going to happen. She chanced a look at Rachel as she played, but the other's face held an unreadable expression. Hoping that it wasn't an omen, Quinn closed her eyes and continued to sing.

_Baby~_

_Please don't take his hand, he's not the one_

_Cause you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me_

_Once the music ends_

_You will vow to spend the rest of your lives together_

_Oh how I've prayed all night and day that this moment wouldn't ever have to come true_

_I can see you in your wedding dress (dress, dress)_

_Girl, I see you in your wedding dress (dress dress)_

_It's not me next to you_

_Wedding dress_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_Oh no~_

If Rachel wasn't in shock, she would have noted that the performance, though out of character for Quinn, was very well done. Santana and Brittany's harmonies matched perfectly with their friend's unique voice. It wasn't surprising considering how long they've known and been around each other.

_You never knew how I felt for you_

_And I had hated you so_

_Sometimes I wished you would just live in misery_

All the slushies. All the hateful remarks. The pornographic drawings of her on the bathroom walls. They all made sense now. Rachel's eyes widened as she fully comprehended the meaning of Quinn's song.

_And now I don't have any t-tears left at all_

_When I'm alone, I talk as though you're next to me_

_I felt so restless every night without you by my side_

_Maybe in all this time I've should've known that this would be_

_I close my eyes, welcome an endless dream_

Slowly, as the song progresses, it shows that Quinn has accepted the fact that Rachel is marrying Finn. That it was inevitable. However, it would never stop her feelings. The short, beautiful brunette she tormented throughout most of their high school experience will always hold the biggest piece of her heart. Hazel eyes bore onto chocolate browns, unshed tears threatening to escape from their prison as Quinn sings right to Rachel, who was taken aback by the emotions bombarding her.

_Please leave him and come to me, ok?_

_Baby_

_Don't hold his hand when he comes to you_

_Cause you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me_

_Once the music ends_

_You will vow to spend the rest of your lives together_

_Oh, how I've prayed all night and day that this moment wouldn't ever have to come true_

_I can see you in your wedding dress (dress dress)_

_Girl, I see you in your wedding dress (dress dress)_

_It's not me next to you_

_Wedding dress (dress dress)_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_Oh no~_

Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's as she played the notes to the Wedding March. This part of the song always killed her because it reminded her that Rachel was getting married. To Finn. To someone who was not her.

_Hope with him you're overjoyed_

_So I can forget you_

_Please forget how miserable I look watching you_

_It's won't be bearable for me to see you for a good while to come_

Tears begin to fall along alabaster skin. A part of Quinn was glad that it was senior year and that they would be graduating soon. Even though New Haven was a stone's throw from New York, it was still far enough to keep the former Cheerio from chasing after a woman she couldn't have. She couldn't deal with seeing a happy, married Rachel when the person standing next to her wasn't Quinn.

_No oh~_

_For such a long, long time I lived in this illusion like I was a fool_

_She was always smiling at me, so brightly_

_How could I have not seen in time?_

There was always a feeling that Quinn had. Maybe it was the heated arguments they shared, or the emotional conversations. Whatever it was, it gave Quinn hope. Hope that Rachel returned her feelings. There was always that smile that Rachel would only give to her. A sparkle in her eyes when the diva gained her approval. And despite torturing the poor girl, she was always nice to Quinn. Always seeking out her friendship. But with the wedding looming over their heads, the hope that kept Quinn going had all but disappeared.

_I can see you in your wedding dress (Dress dress)_

_Girl, I see you in your wedding dress (dress dress)_

_Wedding dress (dress dress)_

_Should've been me (I can see you in your wedding dress)_

_Should've been me_

The last notes of the piano rang out and echoed into the choir room. Quinn didn't have the courage to look up at Rachel and see her reaction. Rachel was just staring right at Quinn in disbelief. Both barely registered that the door opened and closed, signaling Brittany and Santana's departure and leaving them alone.

Suddenly, the scrape of a chair was heard and Quinn looked up in time to see Rachel rush out the door. Panicking, the former HBIC bolted out and caught the little diva in the hallway.

"Rachel, wait," she pleaded, causing the smaller girl to stop and turn around. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Quinn continued to speak.

"When you were singing that song…you were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right?"

Rachel just looked at the taller woman before giving her an extremely slight and hesitant nod that Quinn barely caught. Eyes closed as one heart clenched. Sighing, Quinn gave Rachel a small smile.

"He really does make you so happy…" Quinn straightened her back and stood a little taller, her walls rising again ever so slightly. "I wanna support you, Rachel, and Finn, and come to the wedding, if it's not too late."

The songstress couldn't help it. The knowledge that Quinn would support her despite everything she felt made her beam. She shook her head, telling the other that it wasn't too late with a soft giggle and rushed forward to hug her, ignoring the fact that being in Quinn's arms felt so perfect. She couldn't stop the wedding now. It was too late for that. She had to follow through.

Quinn held the smaller girl in her arms, her smile faltering slightly, knowing that all she could ever be was Rachel's friend. They let go of each other and Rachel trotted off to get ready, giving the tall blond a slight wave. Quinn's hand rose slightly to return the wave before she too headed home to grab her dress. Her feet dragged as she entered the students' parking lot and approached her red Beetle. Looking up at the sky, she vowed that even though she couldn't have Rachel as a lover, she would be the best friend that she ever had and support her no matter what. At least she could be there for the girl when Finn couldn't. With a nod, she accepted the fact and raced home so she wouldn't be late.

What's the worst that could happen, right?

* * *

**A/N****: Welp. There ya go. Any review is appreciated. Thank you so much. -bows-**


End file.
